Fun with Sakura
by DarkLillyOfTheNight96
Summary: Well Here Sakura is..eating a muffin when she gets a call from the Hokage claiming to and i quote "Get you but down here now!" So she did what every other moody teenager would do...slammed the phone down and ran ran like hell Please read and give ideas!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am writing a new story! So its kinda going be like a funny story…so yeah this is a prolauge to it..Well I have to go soon and study for state tests…they suck! So…I guess I'll be seeing ya tomarrow! Lol…and what color should I dye my hair…dark purple with a midnight blue hue mixed with a sky blue for the underline? That would be pretty cool on my brown hair…So yeah..Bye..


	2. UntitledLazy

This is a bomb and to de-actavate it you have to review!

Aw screw it…you get the point!

_**Disclaimer: I sure as hell don't own Naruto 'Cause if I did then I would continue the anime and manga! So yeah ummm….lets get on with it!**_

Sakura was laying on her couch staring at an untouched muffin…This certain muffin was starting to drive her insane…She picked up the muffin and- **KNOCK DING KNOCKDING**- She slammed open the door to find…….-Evlavator music starts playing- "What do you want Naruto? Or is there is a reason to knock on EVERYBODY'S DOOR AT 3 IN THE FRICKING MORNING!?" Sakura was now panting. Naruto was afraid…very afraid…and replied shakaelly "S-Sakura-Chan…Do you have any….Uh Sakura-Chan?"

Naruto was now in fear for his life…after seeing her like he had…Sakura was currently branding a bloody chain saw and had an craized look in her eye as she was slowly making her way towards the biggest idiot in the village….Step whimper step whimper…."Since I'm in a good mood Naruto why don't you take this time run." She said darkly. Then he said quietly… "Like hell?"

"Yes Naruto like hell" She was now stalking very slowly towards him in a crazed manor. Yes, Naruto was out of there before you could say that Ramen was discontinued.

Sakura then slammed the door very hard but not before she threw the chain saw by him it was so close that you could hear him yelp and a few hairs fell down beside where he had once been.

"Now to deal with you muffin" She said darkly.

**(With Naruto)**

'If I didn't know better I'd she was in Akatsuki…better for me that's shes not better yet the whole village…damn she could scare the leader even…' Naruto shuddered. And began running toward the Ramen place.

_**-Akatsuki base-**_

Somewhere all the Akatsuki were having a meeting all of them were there….

"We are here to talk about the nine tailed fox and its weaknesses to heart so we are going to see what his biggest fears are besides losing his friends…" Pein said as he was currently pulling down a huge wide screen t.v. Everyone was confused and you could hear things like "Whats that for…and how did that even fit here…" Then suddenly all of the Akasuki were sneezeing their asses off "Quickly we must go to the source!" The leader said. "Someone just called us weak! And my sences indicate that its in Leaf village!" They set off out of the cave but before you could hear "Tobi lock the damn door, un!" Deidara said as he was leaving poor Tobi to there by himself. He was about to lock the door when he saw….A big butterfly and began to chase it. Forgetting what his task of locking the door and instead leaving it wide open without gen-jutsiu to hide it. Off he ran off the cliff.

_**Haha cliff hanger! Now you must review or….well lets NOT think about all the things I could and might do! I could make the Akatsuki tap dance and then get them all De-manned… Yeah maybe that will do… What will sakura do with the muffin? What will happen when Naruto gets to the ramen place? What is the Square root of x?**_

_**Why won't I shut up?**_


	3. What the hell

BEAWERE I AM NOT SANE!!!

(But other people don't need to know that =P)

Well here I am and I have a fever!! So yeah… In your face I am leagaly allowed to be online when I have one but…there is one requirement… I have to say this…

_**Disclaimer: I have never owned Naruto nor will I ever…But wouldn't be fun to go to court every flipping day If I did??? Damn you Whoever made this law that I have to say that…**_

I would like to thank everyone who has read this story because it makes me happy reading the things u guys write!!

_A few hours later…_

Sakura was walking down the road as the sun came up. She has VERY big bags under her eyes and guess what she was thinking? Well lets find out! 'Damn I shouldn't have stayed up watching the crappy family guy show…(AN: NO OFFENCE I LOVE FAMILY GUY AND RIGHT NOW I'M WATCHING IT!! SO yeah…) DAMN IT!!' She most gracefully tripped on air then landed on a piease of….. Glass her screaming could be heard all the way in Suna…

_Suna_

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Gaara said as he was talking to his siblings about going to the Leaf village. "Gaara are you okay?" Temari said with a worried tone. Gaara just glared them to hell. His sand was flailing around their feet as he was insulted… "Hey hey come on Baby bro if you heard it then we heard it so lets all be one big happy fam-`" Kankcro(Sp?) Was cut off and he was flying through the desert as 258 miles per hour. Temari started laughing her ass off. "H-He was a-always t-talking about g-going to leaf so I guess now he wont have to waste any of his sweet time getting there now!! I'm sooooooooo proud of you Baby brother!!!" Temari ran up and hugged him tightly. Gaara just stood there shocked. "Umm Temari?" She let go as fast as you could say that a kitty was ripping up her fan… "S-Sorry…" She started back away slowly. Gaara was shaking with rage or happiness I don't think anyone could tell… "We…..Will…Never….Speak of this again…" And with that they walked seprate ways as if nothing happened…Lets see What Kankro is up to at this moment…

_With the three studges combined into one body…_

"WEEEEEEEE!!!!!! I BEILVE I CAN FLY I GOT CAUGHT BY THE ANBUI ALL I WANTED WAS A CHICKEN WING BUT I GOT SHOT IN THE DING-A-LING!!!" He then made a face plant into a tree…destroying it to dust(POOR TREE!!!)

_**TBC!!! *Dramatic music starts to playing in the background***_

_**Why did Sakura want to go out in the first place?**_

_**How the hell could she scream all the way to Suna?**_

_**And how did Gaara get so strong?**_

_**Poor tree…..**_

_**Anyways read and review!!**_

_**Please? Oh come on I'm begging!!**_

_**If you don't I know where you all sleep!**_

_**And will SOMEONE SHUT THAT DAMN MUSIC OFF!?**_


	4. What the Akatsuki was doing PART 1

Ooookkkkaaayy! Now lets get this party started!! –Dances around like an idiot who lost her cheese- o.e Don't ask…Okay Now a little heads up I have given my new friend very many ideas about torchreing Sasuke! She will be writing this weekend that is if her damn parents let her get on….I said screw the test…But anyway…This is just plain werid… **BEWARE IF YOU ARE DRINKING MILK DO NOT READ!!!**

Now lets get on with the damn thing

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto It would be a piece of crap! My skills S-U-C-K!**

Okay so the Akatsuki was left on a cliff hanger…Lets see how they are at the moment…(If you know yell out in a really high pitched voice "I have a load of crap and this last one is for Sister! O.e…)

_**With the Akatsuki…**_

Everyone was being very freaked out at the moment…

Well wouldn't you if you just saw Orochimaru doing it with –Shivers- (AN: I can't beilve I'm about to go this far…) Kabuto…AND Sasu-Gay(I have no problem with gay people just him!) So ewwwww I am about to be so vile as to make it a flash back so NYA)

_**Flashback(oooohhhhhoohh Neighbor: Shut the hell up –Throws shoe at me and slams the window shut- Well damn…Revenge…-Throws a bomb through his window and runs like hell- BOOM)**_

_Deidara was currently thinking of ways to get some sake from Kisame… 'Hmmm I wonder what I should try first…Bribing? Nah…More sake? …NAH! Its too much work as it is…Steal? No no bad idea…Never again…That was just plain sick…Itachi and Kisame?! Mannn dude that's just WRONG…Hmmm I wonder what the others are thinking about?' Kisame was laughing about some stupid joke… "Deidara watch out for that-'' Deidara ran right into the tree and the leader of the sqeaurls came down and ALMOST bit his balls off… "AHHHHHH DAMN IT HELP!!!!" He was now running around…then…RIGHT OFF THE SAME CLIFF that Tobi fell off… "Oh oh…Goodbye world…" He waved like then fell off and landed on…_

_Meanwhile everyone was laughing their asses off pointing and laughing…And when I say everyone I mean EVERYONE…_

_**Sorry I'll finish it tomarrow so very uninspired…=( Well anyway that's the short chapter for right now I'M SO FUCKING SORRY Neighbor: DAMNIT DIDN'T I SAY SHUT THE HELL UP?! I'M GOING TO GET THE GUN AND BY THE WAY THE BOMB WAS A DUD!!! Me:…Damn I'm very screwed…-Runs away- Neighbor:…R AND R!! Me:..I need more reviews..please?? Just 2 more! Come on you can do it just click that little button…AND I WON"T KICK YOUR ASS TO MONDAY!!**_


End file.
